1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention is related to an electrical connector and more particularly to an electrical connector for flat type cables.
2. Prior Art
Flat type cables such as flexible flat cables (“FFC”) and flexible printed cables (“FPC”) are widely used in electric and electronic appliances and more specifically in computers, computer peripherals and computer devices, and they are connected to such appliances via electrical connectors.
The flat type cables are held by a connector in various manners. In one typical manner to connect a flat cable to a connector, the end of the cable is, as shown in FIG. 4A, shaped in letter “T”, and the both side edges of this T-shaped end are hooked to a connector. In another type of connection, as shown in FIG. 4B, the end portion of a cable is formed with holes so that the cable end is inserted into the cavity of a connector or its connector shell, and pins or spring pins, or other fastening means, are passed through the connector shell and the holes of the cable, thus securing the cable to the connector.
However, in the above-described most commonly employed connections, cables need to be worked so as to be in a T-shape at the end or to be formed with holes, requiring extra work and causing the manufacturing costs and sale prices to increase.